1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable cat litter box accessory and more particularly pertains to removing and collecting excess cat litter from a cat's paws with an adjustable cat litter box accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of litter trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, litter trays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of containing cat litter are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,886 to Hyde; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,930 to Casmira; U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,523 to Coleman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,464 to Mutter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,550 to Noble; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,694 to Evans.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable cat litter box accessory for removing and collecting excess cat litter from a cat's paws.
In this respect, the adjustable cat litter box accessory according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing and collecting excess cat litter from a cat's paws.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable cat litter box accessory which can be used for removing and collecting excess cat litter from a cat's paws. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.